warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Our Very First Christmas Show
Our Very First Christmas Show is episode nine in season two of Full House. It originally aired on December 16, 1988. Plot Opening Teaser In the living room, the family gathers around their Christmas tree to take a picture for their annual family Christmas card. As soon as Danny sets the timer on his camera and then rushes to join the others, the phone rings and the girls rush to get it, but are pulled back. Then the camera goes off, resulting in a picture (shown in the infobox) with some goofy poses. Synopsis The Tanners are on a flight to Colorado to spend Christmas with some relatives, which Danny has spent months planning. After wishing viewers of Wake Up, San Francisco a Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah, and to make sure they do not miss out, he has decided to tape the festivities using his camcorder, from the suitcases being loaded into the living room to the plane itself. Even Jesse's parents, Nick and Irene, get in on the fun. However, they run into trouble because of a blizzard, which forces an emergency landing at an unfamiliar airport, and they are forced to spend Christmas in the baggage claim room, where everyone thinks that it is ruined this time around. Nick tries to get Jesse to kiss Becky (who had been expecting to go to her hometown in Nebraska for Christmas) under some mistletoe, and D.J. is upset that the gifts they brought along on the flight have somewhat gone missing. Stephanie, just as equally upset about the trip as her older sister (drawing some maps prior to their departure and even making a "Stephanie on Board" sign to place at her window seat on the plane), is frustrated when the Santa she sees, after tugging his beard, is Joey in disguise. As he understands how disgusted she is by that "trick", Danny then explains to her that since Santa can't be everywhere at once, he has helpers go in his place, and Joey was one of those "helpers", but that provides no comfort to her at all. Even worse, when she fears Santa won't come on the 25th, he notes that should that occur, Santa may find them in a couple of days (which, unfortunately, would mean the 27th). D.J., quick to notice this, calls her dad out for his attitude, but then he explains that she is probably "old enough to hear the truth" (see Trivia). Jesse, becoming ever so frustrated by everyone's sour attitudes (as a few Christmas songs play as inspirational music), as well as the consumption of the consumerism and commercialization of the holiday season, speaks to everyone in the room about the true meaning of Christmas (see Quotes and Trivia), and (as the music stops) turns everyone's sour moods sweet by leading everyone into singing "Sleigh Ride". Not much later, everyone heads off to sleep... with the very audible sound of snoring. The next morning, Michelle, not knowing that Danny was sleeping on the conveyor belt, accidentally pushes the button that triggers it (which elicits laughter and applause from the studio audience). He comes out, covered in snow, with Jesse joking that Danny was really dreaming of a white Christmas. When Jesse sees his "little Munchkin" already awake, he wakes everyone else up, and everyone else is glad that it is Christmas morning... even if they are stuck in an airport. And that does not stop Becky and Jesse from kissing under the mistletoe (which elicits a "WHOO!" from the audience). After that, another woman stops by to kiss Jesse (which elicits another "WHOO!") and squeezes him so hard, causing him to stumble towards the vending machines and phone booth. Then, the real Santa Claus shows up, allows Stephanie to tug his beard for confirmation, and shows them where the missing gifts are; but little does everyone know that he's Lionel, a man who scared Michelle with his toupee during the flight. As a gift to the whole family (and possibly everyone else in the airport), in addition to revealing the missing gifts, he leaves behind a laptop computer that says "Merry Christmas! Ho, ho ho!" surrounded by holly berries and snowflakes, which soon scrolls up to reveal "Thanks for the maps, Stephanie!" with a picture of Santa making his lists and checking them twice. Everyone opens their gifts and sings "Deck the Halls" (as the EP credits appear—followed by a special holiday ending). Special Holiday Ending "Happy Holidays" is written out in green script, with "From Our Family To Yours" fading in below, complete with a border of red and green snowflakes, made to resemble a Christmas card. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References External Links Category:Television episodes Category:Full House Category:Full House episodes Category:Christmas productions Category:Television specials